Nothing Is Going To Harm You
by kissmysins
Summary: Harrison Black was put into Wool's Orphanage for some unknown reason at the age of five. There he meets Tom Riddle who's eight and takes the young boy under his wing as his little brother. They strive to be the best at everything and they don't let people get in the way of what they want.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Fanfic and I hope I'm doing well. Tell me what you think. Thanks **

Chapter One- One in the same.

A women dressed in all black showed up to Wool's Orphanage in the darkness of London. She felt immense guilt about what she was about to do. In her arms was a small sleeping child. The Babe was five old. He had five years of life with his mother and father and now was being brought to an orphanage. That made entirely no sense but his whole existence made no sense. How he was still alive made no sense. The woman was doing this for his own protection. She laid her babe down on the stairs.

"Mother loves you Harrison Alphard Black. One day we'll meet again and hopefully you won't kill me." The women whispered and backed away from the stairs and disappeared by using a portkey. Leaving her sleeping babe alone in the dark.

***********************Nothing is Going To Harm you*************************************

Mrs. Cole was in the middle of doing morning checkups when the front door creaked open, revealing a small child. The boy was absolutely beautiful, he had raven hair that went just pass his shoulders, striking blue eyes and the most perfect cheek bones. The child immediately reminded her of Tom Riddle. The small child walks with such grace and he couldn't be over four. This boy was another strange one Mrs. Cole could feel it.

"Well boy, are you just going to stand there all day." Mrs. Cole snapped at the beautiful child.

The boy jumped at the sudden noise but mad his way over to the women. He couldn't help but to notice how run down the place looked. It was a wonder how people lived here. 'Mother would have a heart attack' he said in his head.

"Sorry mam, but I can't find my mother and I don't know where I am." The child said.

"You're in an orphanage apparently your mother left you here. Now what's your name, age and I'll find you a room." Mrs. Cole barked and the boy flinched.

"My name is Harrison and I'm five." The boy spoke softly. The woman sneered at him.

"Harrison what?" Mrs. Cole snapped.

"I'm just Harrison." The child's blue eyes glowed brighter. The woman took a stepped back just like Tom indeed.

"Okay Harrison follow me." Mrs. Cole led him up the creaky stairs to room 312.

"Your roommate is Tom Riddle; he's in class at the moment. Lunch will be served at 12 its down the hall on the main floor don't be more than 10 minutes late or you won't eat." Mrs. Cole said and shut the door when she left the room.

****************************Nothing is Going to Harm you*********************************

Harrison was a bit shaken up but he sat on his bed to compose himself. How dare she send me to an orphanage a filthy muggle one at that.

'I was the perfect child never talked back, no rude comments to my poor excuse of a father. I am totally worthy of attention and I need it. I live off of complements I made my mother survive with my looks. She said so herself.' Harrison ranted in his head. He took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. 30 minutes till lunch Harrison sighed.

'I will get the same respect that I got back at home here' He vowed.

Harrison walked slowly to the dining hall and fixed his face before her entered. As he walked in her became the center of many peoples' attention and he thrived on it.

"Ohh a new kid, he's so cute he won't be here for long." A girl said to her friend.

"I'm not too sure about that he kind of looks like Riddle, and that boy is still her" The blonde said back. There were many whispers around him.

Harrison snorted 'someone more beautiful than me funny' he said to himself.

His eyes scanned the hall everyone looked normal muggle like except for the kid sitting alone in the corner. His eyes narrowed the boy was beautiful even for a muggle. A fairly large boy stood in front of him, he said a short haircut and Harrison was reminded of a tall pig. Harrison raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I'm Brock." The giant said.

"Harrison." The raven hair child said with his nose scrunched up like he smelled something bad.

"Since your the new kid you have to give me your lunch." Brock said feeling satisfied with himself.

"Well I think you took too many new kids lunches." Harrison said the hall gasped and Tom snorted. Brocks face turned an ugly red color. The overly large boy pushed Harrison to the floor.

The boys blue eyes glowed fiercely as he got up. Tom watched the scene with small interest. Brock stepped back when he saw Harrison's eyes glow and the other children got quiet.

"Don't ever touch me again!" The small child snarled and an invisible force pushed Brock to the floor.

"Another freak. Just like Riddle." People started to whisper and talking about Harrison until he got fed up and bolted to his room.

Never in Harrisons life was he called a freak or a devil until now. He growled as the door opened. A person sat on the other bed, who Harrison assumed was Tom Riddle. The boy had beautiful features like him but slightly different they could easily pass as brothers.

"You're not a freak. You know they just don't understand people like us, so they fear it." Tom said.

"I know." Harrison whispered back. Tom sneered.

"Then why are you up here sulking in misery." Tom snapped, Harrison flinched slightly..

"I am not sulking." Harrison argued.

"Yes you are prat." Tom said back.

"Whatever. What do you mean people like us? You look like a muggle to me." Harrison said.

"What the hell is a muggle?" Tom snapped not liking not knowing stuff.

"Non-magic person." Harrison said stiffly. Tom smirked.

"Muggles nice name for them." Tom whispered to himself, and then summoned a ball with a wave of his hand.

"Is that proof enough for you young Harrison." Tom taunted. Harrison summoned the ball away from Tom with a wave of his hand. Tom's eyes widen before returning back to normal.

"Yes Tom this will be our little secret." Harrison said making the ball float above his hand.

Tom smirked at Harrison. Our little secret indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- misguided duo.**

_**Time skip two years**_

Seven year old Harrison ran to his and Tom's hideout screaming Tom's name. It's behind the orphanage under a large tree that stood on top of a hill.

'Naturally Tom found it. Tom does everything and just lets me watch.' Harrison thought but that was besides the fact.

"TOM!" Harrison screamed as he dropped into the hole of their hideout.

"What is it Harrison." Tom hissed but Harrison just smiled brightly and showed him the master-key.

"How and I want details dear brother." Tom said with a grin.

"Oh now I'm your dear brother, just a second ago you wanted to throttle me." Harrison countered. Harrison was the only one who could get away with being bold with Tom.

''Okay, fine sorry. I owe you two stories tonight." Tom said he always had a weak spot for Harrison.

"Well Mrs. Cole told me to clean her room. I went in while she was showering and her keys and money were laying on the nightstand, I grabbed them and ran to you. I'll return to her room in an hour to clean her room and act like I was never there." Harrison said his eyes were bright with thievery. Tom loved the look on his little brother.

"Okay Harrison calm down. We're getting rid of Brock tonight now that we have the key it made everything easier. By the way where's Morpheus?" Tom asked.

"In Susana's room, she's going to regret calling me a freak. Maybe Morpheus will let her live." Harrison said.

"I doubt it your snake is a crazed killer." Tom said.

"And were not?" Harrison said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up prat." Tom sneered.

********************Nothing is Going to Harm you*****************************************

The children and most of the caregivers feared the Riddle brothers. Strange things happen around them. Kids disappeared or ended up severely injured. Most of the children weren't dumb enough to mess with the Riddle brothers and those who did wouldn't like the outcome.

Later that night Brock Daniels disappeared from his room and his roommate could have sworn he saw Harrison's strange blue eyes but didn't say anything out of fear they might get him next.

The next morning news of Brock's disappearance spread quickly. When Harrison came skipping into the dining hall the kids confirmed it was the Riddle brothers. Harrison was far too happy and bouncy and people thought they seen a smile on Tom's face towards his little brother. Those who met Tom know that kid never smiles.

*****************Nothing is Going to Harm You********************************************

Early Sunday morning Mrs. Cole busted into their room waking them up harshly. Tom sneered and wrapped his arm around Harrison possessively.

"Get up you too. I'm taking you two devils to church maybe it will wipe the evil from your souls." Mrs. Cole said the misguided duo stared at her blankly making her shiver.

"We have no souls." They said in unison. Mrs. Cole blanched.

"Get dressed the pastor will fix you two up." Mrs. Cole hissed and slammed the door.

"Tom will we burn in church?" Harrison asked sounding like the child he is for once.

"I don't think so. We're wizards not demons." Tom said as he got dressed.

"Okay." Harrison said sounding skeptical.

"I won't let anything harm you Harrison. That means people animal churches. Nothing will harm you as long as you're faithful to me and only me." Tom said his eyes dark with promise.

"I will be always faithful to you Tom your my only family that matters to me." Harrison said and hugged his brother tightly. It never mattered to Harrison that Tom never hugged him back it was just the fact Tom let Harrison close enough to touch.

A sharp knock at the door brought them apart.

"Lets go." Mrs. Cole said and grabbed Harrison's arm forcefully.

"Unhand my brother woman or were not going anywhere." Tom hissed. Mrs. Cole dropped the boy's arm as if she was burned.

'Hopefully Pastor James will be able to fix them. There too unnatural. It isn't normal.' Mrs. Cole thought she glanced down at Harrison and he beamed at her and immediately felt unease.

Their trip to the church was quick and uneventful to Mrs. Cole's pleasure.

Pastor James met them outside and greeted them with a smile. Tom sneered and Harrison gripped Tom's hand as he stared at the church.

"Are you sure were not going to burn if we walk in their?" Harrison asked staring at a cross with mistrust

"Remember my promise Harrison. I will never lie to you unless if it to protect you." Tom said. Pastor James overheard their conversation and frowned a bit. He shared a look with Mrs. Cole and she gave him a look that said I told you they need help.

"Well you two muss be Tom and Harrison Riddle." Pastor James said.

"Yes sir." Tom said politely staying at the bottom of the stairs with Harrison.

"Well do come inside service will begin in a half hour but I would like to talk to you." Pastor James said.

"Why can't you talk to us out here?" Tom asked scared to go in the church himself but he will never admit that to Harrison. Pastor James narrowed his eyes at them.

'Ahh there it goes the look of distrust. He showed it surprising early' Tom thought.

"Please come in. Mrs. Cole is concerned for you." Pastor James said.

"No! She just want to see us burn. Tom we can't go in there. Please believe me." Harrison said panicking and crying. Tom shook his shoulders.

"Harrison stop this foolishness now. You're crying. Are you a baby?" Tom asked with a sneer on his face.

"No I'm not a baby but please Tom I don't want us to die yet." Harrison whispered wiping the tears off his face.

"Listen prat. We're not going to die now calm down if you feel your skin start to tingle use your power." Tom whispered to his brother.

"Now if you two are done acting like babies come inside." Mrs. Cole said with an air of smugness.

Tom had to drag Harrison inside the church; two boys followed the Pastor around. Tom didn't know if it was paranoia in brain but he could swear he felt his skin tingle.

"Tom do you feel that?" Harrison asked his eyes wide with fear. Tom didn't answer but Harrison took it as a yes and screamed as loud as he could. Tom suspected that he put magic into his scream because there's no way he could scream the loud.

Windows started to burst, Candles tipped over on to the carpet causing a fire to break out. Tom grabbed Harrison and ran outside with him. The Pastor and Mrs. Cole looked at the destruction with disbelief but the saw is happen. Pastor James escorted the woman out. He watched Tom Cradle his crying brother in his arms.

"Never bring them back here. I'm sorry but I can't help them. I would suggest you visit an exorcist. But I never want to see them again especially the blue eyed boy." Pastor James said.

"Yes Pastor James I thank you for your time I wasted." Mrs. Cole said. The pastor nodded and shooed them off.

When they returned to the orphanage Mrs. Cole sent Tom to his room. He was still carrying a crying Harrison. The other children looked at them in awe, they never seen Harrison cry or Tom being so caring and everyone wondered what happened except for Mrs. Cole.


	3. Chapter 3

****_Parseltongue_

**Chapter Three- Everybody Needs Someone.**

The night of church incident Harrison didn't want to go anywhere. He was still frightened that somebody was out to get them.

"Tom maybe we should stay in. I mean like after classes, we should just stay in our room." Harrison whispered to his brother. Tom tightened his hold on Harrison and the seven year old child snuggled into Tom's arms.

"You have nothing to be scared of little one." Tom said.

"I have much to be afraid of Tom." Harrison hissed.

"Stay calm Harrison." Tom said while petting his brother's head.

"I can't help but feel somebody wants us dead." Harrison said.

"Harrison you need to remember that everyone here wants us dead. Nobody will worship the ground we walk on. If they can't respect us then they will fear us." Tom said.

"Respect and fear is not on the level. I respect you Tom and I want to be like you nothing scares you. Fear is a weakness that I want taken away. But I fear death and you being taken away from me." Harrison said softly and started to cry again.

"Hush now Harrison, I fear death also. We will find a way to conquer death. I'm not going anywhere Harrison nobody can take me away from you. It's okay to need me as long as I am the only one you need. Everybody needs someone and you're my someone that I need and I am yours." Tom said.

"Tom you're the only one who matters to me now. It used to be my mother but abandon me and I'm glad she left me here because I wouldn't have you. I love you Tom" Harrison said. Tom pressed a kiss to his brother's head.

"I love you too Harrison, now go to sleep." Tom whispered and rocked his brother till he fell asleep.

***********************Nothing is going to harm you**************************************

Summer rolled in quickly for the Riddle brother and things were slowly returning to normal. Harrison was no longer frightened by Mrs. Cole's threats of taking them to church and people started to fear them again.

The date July 31st changed Harrison's life for the worst. It started like any other day. Harrison would do his chores for Mrs. Cole and take Morpheus outside.

"Hey did you see that strange man go into the Riddle brothers' room? I think one of them is getting adopted." A girl named Sam whispered to her friend.

"I bet it's going to be Harrison he's the nicer one." Her friend said back. Harrison gasped and ran to his room the door was locked.

"Tom! Let me in now." Harrison yelled and banged on the door.

********************Nothing is Going to Harm you***************************************

Tom Riddle was sitting in his room reading a newspaper. The outside world always fascinated him. Death tolls crime rate are the main articles he looks at. Tom looked up when heard the door creak open. Mrs. Cole stepped in with an old dressed man with a long white beard. Tom narrowed his eyes. The man didn't seem right.

"Tom there's someone here that would like to meet you. This is Professor Dumbledore and he's here to talk to you about a boarding school." Mrs. Cole said and sifted to the side as awkward silence took over.

"Thank you Mrs. Cole, can I have a moment with Tom alone." Professor Dumbledore asked. Mrs. Cole nodded and moved out the room quickly.

"So Tom how are you?" The Professor asked. Tom narrowed his eyes more.

"I know why you're here. You're going to take us to an asylum. I won't allow it!" Tom said fiercely. Dumbledore frowned and took a seat on the opposite bed.

"No no dear child I'm not from an asylum. Who is us, I only see one of you." Dumbledore said softly.

"You lie! We are not crazy just different but none of you understand. And yes sir us my little brother." Tom said.

"Mr. Riddle I won't lie to you…" Dumbledore was cut off by screaming and banging

"TOM! Let me in now." Harrison yelled banging on the door.

"Harrison come back in 10 minutes." Tom said loudly and calm at the same time. Dumbledore was rather impressed at the way Tom spoke it full of command and wisdom. That someone of his age shouldn't have.

"I will not! You hear me Tom. You can't leave me here. You're my brother and I need you. Now open the damn door Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harrison screamed. Dumbledore looked mildly amused by his brother's antics.

"Let him in Tom. He can hear what I'm going to tell you and show you." Dumbledore said.

"If you're tricking me sir I will be very put off with you and I'll never believe another word you say. I would never put my little brother in danger. I will shield him as much as I can Sir I hope you understand that sir." Tom said heatedly and waited until Dumbledore nodded to let his brother in.

Harrison flung himself at Tom and let his brother drag him to sit on his bed. Harrison stared at the strange man and started to panic.

"Hello child who might you be?" Dumbledore asked with a warm smile. Harrison can feel the power roll off of him. Harrison's eyes widen and he gasped.

"You're special too. I'm Harrison Thomas Riddle." Harrison beamed; the man's blue eyes were twinkling full blast.

"You can feel my magic child? I'm Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore said. Harrison nodded but didn't say anything the man was here for Tom.

"It's Harrison you can speak." Tom said and Harrison grinned at him.

"Yes Sir, I can see it too. It's like a glowing fog I can see and feel Tom's too but I can't see mine. Yours is like a white light sir it's fascinating. Can I touch your hand?" Harrison asked. Professor Dumbledore laughed and reached out his hand. Harrison grabbed it quickly it was light magic and was completely foreign to Harrison.

"Its light magic with some grey but it's pure." Harrison said in awe and let go of the strange man's hand. Dumbledore smiled and chuckled at Harrison's awe stuck face.

"Harrison snap out of it." Tom hissed and shook his shoulders.

"Sorry Tom." Harrison mumbled and snuggled closer to Tom. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Okay I'm here to talk about school for Tom. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have a place in our school and I here to tell about it and to see if you accept." Dumbledore said.

"What kind of school is it?" Tom asked.

"It's a boarding and school starts on September 1st you will be able to return her during winter and summer holidays." Dumbledore said and he watched Harrison sink deeper under Tom. The younger child's hands were shaking. Dumbledore felt sorry for Harrison but hid the guilt he felt knowing that the boys didn't want sympathy. Tom hid his emotions well and Dumbledore didn't quite know what he was thinking.

"Well Sir I thank you for the offer but I must decline." Tom said stiffly rubbing his little brother's shoulders. To say Dumbledore was shocked was an understatement. Tom seemed like one of those people who would be the best at everything and won't let anybody hold him back including family.

"No Tom you can't do that. Think of all the things you can learn." Harrison whispered trying to get control of his emotions.

"I'm not leaving you here alone Harrison. I promised and there's nobody here to protect you." Tom said

"I can take care of myself Tom." Harrison said and stuck his nose in the air.

"Says the brat who sleeps in my bed every night." Tom countered and Harrison blushed.

"Tom please go, think about it you will learn how to use magic. Think of all the possibilities beyond what we already know. I have Nagini and Morpheus to protect me. Tom go to Hogwarts I'm sure I can go when I turn..." Harrison trailed off.

"When you turn 11 young Harrison." Dumbledore said softly watching the two brothers interact. Harrison frowned.

"See that's too much time apart." Tom said to Harrison.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle you're going to Hogwarts. I can't pull you down. I won't be able to look at myself right. I will be fine I'm sure you can send letters, right Sir?" Harrison asked.

"Yes my boy. By owl post." Dumbledore spoke.

"Look Tom I'll stay in my room every day after class. I won't explore without Nagini or Morpheus. _Tom I love you and if you love me you will go and learn things and make allies so we can carry out our future plans_." Harrison said, hissing the last part in parseltongue. Dumbledore's eyes widen when he heard the language of the snakes.

"You will not leave this room without Nagini. You will collect your food and eat in here and you will eat none of your half eating meals." Tom said demandingly Harrison nodded viciously.

"Okay Professor Dumbledore I accept your offer." Tom said wary that the man knew his weakness.

"Splendid I will be back on August 20th to do school shopping, and then I'll return on the 1st of September. Harrison you letting you brother go is very brave of you." Dumbledore said, Harrison nodded mutely and a few tears leaked from his eyes.

"Have a good day Riddle brothers." Dumbledore said softly and when he left Harrison burst into tears and clung to his brother as a lifeline. Tom didn't say any snide remarks about him being a baby; he just rocked his brother until he fell asleep.

***************************Nothing is going to harm you**********************************

September 1st rolled in pretty quickly to Harrison's distain. He and Tom were outside waiting for Professor Dumbledore. Harrison was sitting on Toms trunk pouting.

'Why do I have to be so you' Harrison growled in his head.

"Harrison remember no exploring without Nagini and defend yourself if you have to." Tom said.

"I know. I know Tom you told me like a hundred times." Harrison said with a smile.

"Brat." Tom growled and tackled him to the floor.

They laid out in the sun and waited. Professor Dumbledore arrived around noon.

"Ready Tom." He asked, Tom nodded,

"You owe me as many stories as I want during break. I love you." Harrison said, Tom hugged his little brother.

"As many as you wish, I love you too my little snake. Now go to the room and avoid everyone." Tom said and kissed Harrison's forehead.

Harrison watched his brother disappear with the strange man. He ran to his room and snuggled up with Nagini and Morpheus and vowed he would be stronger for Tom and himself. No more acting like a baby or at least try. He needed control over his emotions like Tom and he owed it to himself to succeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Hogwarts Year One part one**

Tom followed Professor Dumbledore away from the orphanage. Tom didn't know to feel at the moment he was too use to pushing emotions away. He didn't need it but Harrison made him feel and having a weakness was an easy target. Lucky for Tom nobody knew him in this world. It was a fresh shot at being a somebody instead of a lowly orphan.

When the duo got to King's Cross. Tom thought the place looked absolutely normal.

"Okay Tom here's your ticket and you need to be on platform nine and three-quarters." Professor Dumbledore said and disappeared before Tom could ask a question. Tom scowled at the now empty space.

"Stupid man." He growled out and started looking for this platform with the ridiculous name. Tom thought about asking someone but he didn't want to make a fool of himself. He saw a few older kids pushing trunks like his and followed them. They ran straight at the wall and vanished. Tom took a deep breath and followed suit. Tom tensed and waited for a crash that never came. He kept running and when he made it through a red steam train was waiting next to the platform. The area was packed with people, departing from their families Tom couldn't help but wish for Harrison.

The Hogwarts Express train was massive. Tom dragged his trunk on the train and shoved it in an empty compartment. Tom sat down and put his feet on his trunk. This was going to a long trip he could feel it. Tom pulled out his potions book and began reading ahead. The compartment door opened and two richly dressed kids stepped in.

"Hello I'm Casper Crouch and this is Igneous Lestrange and who might you be?" Crouch asked snootily.

"Tom Riddle." Tom answered back stiffly. The two sneered.

"Riddle? You must be a mud-blood." Lestrange said. Tom sneered at them he read that term in a book. Those of dirty blood.

"Well if you don't want to be in my facility I suggest you leave because you came here not the other way around." Tom said coolly. The two raised their wands at him but Tom was quicker and blasted crouch out his compartment and raised his eyebrow at Lestrange.

"This isn't over mud-blood." He hissed but Tom waved him off and returned to his book. So much for a new chapter in his life he would have to make people fear him here to. He will be on top here. He will be powerful and victorious.

*************************Nothing is going to harm you************************************

When they finally arrived to the school the first years were greeted by a scruffy looking man.

"First years over here." The man spoke loudly. The group of first years piled up near the man Tom kept his distance from everyone. "Come follow me and watch your step." The man called out. The kids followed the man and Tom walked carefully and kept all emotion off his face. The caught the sight of the castle and many of the first years gasped but Tom let a slight smirk grace his lips. The narrow path came to a stop at a great black lake and perched on top of a mountain on the other side of the lake was Hogwarts

"No more than four to a boat." The scruffy man called out. Tom stepped into a boat followed by three other kids, Tom analyzed their clothing.

'Rich pure-bloods' He said to himself and kept silent and stared at the water.

"Hey you kid I don't know and I met everyone. I'm Nott Ralph Nott." He said and held out his hand. Tom continued to stare at the lake as if he didn't hear or see him.

"You're rude and I don't recognize you. You must be a muggle-born." A girl spoke from beside Ralph. Tom's eyes flashed to hers and the girl caught a chill down her spine. Tom shrugged and turned his gaze back to the water.

"So what if I'm a muggle-born none of you are more important than me." Tom said loudly his voice full of command and nobody dared to put him in his place. The three pre-bloods just stared at the weird mud-blood.

"He's going to be a Slytherin." Ralph said and the other two just nodded and kept their mouths shut.

************************NIGTHY*******************************************************

Tom fidgeted as he heard the sorting hat sing a song. A singing hat he seriously questioned this schools sanity. Even if it was a magic school who wants to put a talking/singing hat on their heads.

Tom watched as the students before him got sorted and waited for his turn with a blank expression.

"Tom Riddle" Professor Dumbledore called with a smile that slowly disappeared when the hat yelled

'SLYTHERIN' Tom hopped off the stool and made is way over to the Slytherin table he sat at the end where nobody was and looked around the hall memorizing his surroundings. His housemates gazed at him with horrified looks and hatred in their eyes but Tom simply ignored them it was just like the orphanage all over again but he didn't care because he vowed to be the most powerful wizard here.

"A mud-blood in Slytherin unheard of." An older student said rather loudly. When the sorting ended the Headmaster had something to say.

"Good-evening new and old students I would like to welcome you for a fantastic year. First years I'm Headmaster Dippet and I hope you find your house as comfortable as home. Well dig in." The Headmaster said and food appeared on the table.

'Harrison would throw up if he'd seen all this food.' Tom thought but quickly let his brother leave his mind and made himself a small plate and ate slowly while looking at his housemates making sure nobody hexed him. Tom sighed this game is going to get old fast and somebody is going to end up hurt and it won't be Tom. After dinner the prefects led the first years down to their common room in the dungeons.

"Hello I'm Dorea Black and I'm your prefect come to me if you have any problems. Okay rooming I paired you up with a second year so you will be up on time and not make fools of yourselves. In Slytherin we stick together no matter what. What arguments and fights that happen in the common room stays there. I will not cause a public rift because when the other houses sees us at our weakest they will strike, especially the Gryfs they will not hesitate to bring us down.

"Moving on I know some of you were a bit hostile towards one of our new snakes that same rule applies for him he is one of us despite his blood status that none of you know of just assumed.

Tom Riddle you're roomed with Abraxas Malfoy

Lysandra Yaxley you're roomed with Samantha Moon." Dorea Black said and named of the rest to assign their roommates. Tom held some sort of respect for the girl she didn't assume when others did but Tom knew he still wasn't welcome in this house but it's where he belongs not matter what anybody else said.

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Hogwarts Year One/Winter holidays part two**

_Parseltongue_

Tom followed Abraxas Malfoy up to their room. The room had two beds and was decorated in green and silver the room was very spacious. It had a desk with a divider so the two boys could share. Tom sat at the desk and began to write Harrison.

"You can't be writing you parents all ready." Malfoy said. Tom scowled at him.

"No Malfoy I'm not writing my parents." Tom said with his lip curled in a snarl. Malfoy shrugged and looked over Tom's shoulder.

"Dearest Harrison hmm Riddle whose Harrison? A boyfriend hmm now I know I have a shot." Abraxas said and wiggled his eyebrows. Tom glared at him and turned back to his letter.

"Come on Riddle I'm just trying to make conversation. Don't you want friends?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't need friends." Tom said stiffly. Abraxas nodded and smirked.

"You know I don't believe you're a mud-blood. It's my gift I can tell your at least a half-blood." Malfoy said. Tom ignored him but didn't deny anything.

"You know you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later. Your dearest Harrison isn't here and letters would get boring soon." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Harrison is my brother stop assuming other things about that." Tom said and continued his letter.

"Oh see Riddle conversation is good. Is he older or younger? Is he a muggle?" Malfoy asked with a look of disgust.

"No, Harrison is not a muggle and he's younger now if you can kindly leave me alone my letter would be done and I can send it in the morning." Tom said. Abraxas just sneered and flopped down on his bed leaving Tom alone to attend his letter.

************************************NIGTHY******************************************

The first day of classes had Tom in awe he wanted to learn everything. So far his teachers were very impressed with him he gained Slytherin 60 points before lunch. His housemates seemed to warm up to him more so after that. So far he went to Charms, Herbology, and History of magic.

"Ugh we have Transfiguration next with the Gryfs." Nott said to Lestrange.

"Great." Lestrange said. Tom walked behind them as they went to class.

"Welcome to Transfiguration I'm professor Dumbledore and this is some of the most complex class you will take a Hogwarts I do hope we have a great year." Dumbledore said merrily and his eyes twinkling.

After the introduction and note taking Professor Dumbledore wanted them to turn a match into a needle. By the end of the lesson Tom's match was a needle and he felt satisfied.

"How did you do that?" Lestrange asked.

"Why don't you ask the Professor and not the mud-blood." Tom said not looking at him. Lestrange blushed and scowled .Dumbledore heard the whole exchange and came by their desk. He examined Tom's needle there was no flaw about it and Dumbledore was impressed.

"Well done Mr. Riddle. 15 points to Slytherin." He said and everyone who heard stories about Dumbledore knows he never gives a Slytherin more than 5 points. The Gryfs looked ready to kill. Some of the Slytherins gapped at Tom while others looked smug.

As school went on Tom was obsessed with learning things he spent countless hours is the library and his housemates could have sworn in Ravenclaw but they couldn't help but like the fact he was in their house. The house cup had Slytherins name on it this year. Tom came across some information on Salazar Slytherin he spoke parseltongue and there was a rumor of a chamber of secrets and Tom wanted to find it. Tom researched on heredity potions so he could trace back his family line. Tom became easily power hungry.

The months flew by and next thing Tom knew it was December and Tom knew he had to leave in a week to see Harrison. He didn't want to leave and was tempted to write his name on the stay at Hogwarts list but he didn't. He went to his room to pack his belongings. Abraxas was doing the same thing and smirked at Tom when he came in.

"So you're actually leaving for break I figured you were going to stay." Malfoy said.

"I always spend Christmas with my brother. What's it to you?" Tom asked. Malfoy shrugged and continued packing.

"You're acting like he's going to be alone for the holidays he's got your parents right." Malfoy said Tom narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you prying in my personal affairs Malfoy?" Tom asked stiffly.

"I saw you looking up Heredity Potions. My family library has ton of books on the stuff you and Harrison should visit." Malfoy said.

"What game are you playing at Malfoy?" Tom questioned.

"None at all my friend." Malfoy said.

"I'm not your friend and Harrison and I are not going to your home. If you want to help me out meet me at the Leaky Cauldron with the book." Tom said. Malfoy smirked and nodded.

"I'll meet you and Harrison there on Christmas eve." Malfoy said and exited the room.

'What's his obsession with my brother?' Tom thought and packed his belongings.

***********************************NIGTHY********************************************

Tom stared at the orphanage with obvious disdain but his face changed when he saw Harrison ran out the ratty buildings door. Tom studied his brother he was to thin and had a large bruise on his neck. Tom caught his little brother when he jumped on him.

"Tom you're really here." Harrison said and squeezed him again.

"Who dared to touch you little one. You never said somebody was beating you in your letters Harrison. How can you not tell me this?" Tom asked and Harrison just held him tighter and let Tom carry him.

"I was scared you might try to come back home. Mr. Cole did it apparently they were going to beat me normal but I protected myself like you told me it was just different fighting a full grown man." Harrison said. Tom shook his head at his little brother.

"What you expect me to carry you all day?" Tom asked with a smile.

"Nope so did you bring me home anything?" Harrison asked tightening his hold on his brother just to annoy him.

"Some books you can read while I'm away. Don't look at me like that you forced me to go and I love it there magic is amazing." Tom said Harrison's frown turned into a full blown smile.

"Tom you knew that before you went to Hogwarts." Harrison teased. Tom put him down and swatted the back of his head.

"Okay let me put my stuff in the room and warm up its cold out here." Tom said and dragged his trunk up the sidewalk leading to the orphanage.

Once settle in Harrison harassed him with questions. Tom gladly answered them without a complaint.

"Harrison on Christmas Eve we're going to Diagon Alley and I'm going to need you to steal okay." Tom said Harrison just grinned.

"I'm the best I know." Harrison said with his nose in the air. Tom just laughed at his brother and allowed Harrison to cuddle with him. Tom wrapped an arm around Harrison and allowed sleep to claim him

***********************************NIGTHY********************************************

The morning of Christmas Eve had Harrison bouncing like a three year old.

"Harrison stop and sit still." Tom hissed in annoyance, Harrison did what his was told at once he didn't want to upset his brother but he was so excited. The duo snuck out the orphanage and Tom waved his wand and a weird bus stopped in front of them. Harrison stared at his brother making him get of first.

"Take us to the Leaky Cauldron." Tom said the driver nodded and they was off is a flash. Harrison stared in awe as he looked out the window they were moving at an incredible speed it was a wonder how they didn't crash. They arrived to their destination in about 5 minutes.

"That would be 4 Galleons." The diver said. Tom handed him 4 gold coins and beckoned Harrison to get off the bus.

"Tom that was so weird!" Harrison shouted Tom just shook his head and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the place.

"Why is this place so dusty Tom?" Harrison asked as they walked in.

"Shut up Harrison." Tom snapped his brother scowled at him and yanked his hand away.

"Riddle no need to be so rude." Harrison turned around as somebody said his last name.

"Malfoy." Tom said. Abraxas smirked and turned his attention to the younger brother. The boy was gorgeous and that was saying something coming for a Malfoy. His looks reminded his of Cygnus Black and Riddle at the same time.

"You must be Harrison, your brother told me about you. I'm Abraxas Malfoy." Malfoy said. Harrison raised his eyebrow at Tom and looked back at the blonde hair teen.

"Pleasure." Harrison said with his nose in the air

'He definitely looked like a Black now' Malfoy thought.

"Why don't we sit down?" Abraxas asked. Tom nodded and he and Harrison followed Malfoy to his table.

"Merry Christmas." Abraxas said and gave Tom and book and Harrison a wrapped gift. Harrison blinked at him then smiled brightly and opened his gift. It was a dark arts book that said Toujours Pur on the cover Harrison dropped the book.

"Harrison Toujours Pur will never apply to you, you're not a Black. You're a filthy Squib" a voice echoed in Harrison's head. Harrison grabbed Malfoy by his robe and pulled him down making his head hit the table. He moved quickly before Abraxas or Tom knew what happened

"What do you know of me?" Harrison growled his eyes filled with unshed tears. Tom picked up the book and gasped and dropped it because it shocked his hands.

"Harrison let him go." Tom said and Harrison listened. Abraxas straightened up his robes and rubbed his head.

"_Tom he knows something his can't live."_ Harrison hissed. Malfoy's eyes widen as heard the language of the snakes

"Harrison no he has his uses. You can't kill everyone who finds out your secrets." Tom said in English.

"No Tom you don't understand he knows too much. I won't allow to be taken." Harrison whispered.

"Taken by whom?" Tom asked. Harrison growled in frustration.

"Tom you're the smart one! Toujours Pur the Black family motto. The one that supposedly didn't apply to me, Tom they gave me away and I'm not going back just because somebody found out I'm not a squib like my mother." Harrison said with a pout. Tom narrowed his eyes at Malfoy.

"Speak and don't leave anything out." Tom growled.

:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Rest of winter holidays  
**

Abraxas Malfoy's eyes widen and stared at the two 'brothers'. He knew the kid had to be related to them ever since he saw the picture of him. But Malfoy would never admit that he went through Tom's stuff and he just glared at them coldly.

"Well we're waiting Malfoy." Harrison said with his arms crossed looking like the child he is.

"It was just a theory and I was correct." Abraxas said coolly. Toms' eyes narrowed at him.

"A theory based on what Malfoy. I gave you know information on us. This isn't game you want to play Abraxas." Tom said with a slight sneer, his eyes never left Abraxas and the other teen shivered.

"Where I got my info doesn't concern you or Harrison but what I do with it does. So neither of you is in any position to threaten me." Malfoy said not caring if the other two was glaring at him.

"What does it matter to you what I am or not Abraxas. I never did anything to you." Harrison whispered.

"It doesn't matter to me I just like to solve puzzles and you and Tom are the best puzzle I have yet to figure out. You have my word I won't use what I know against you in any form. Now I must get home to my parents and I'm sure you two have to do the same." Malfoy said. Tom narrowed his eyes in suspicion but Harrison nodded.

"Lovely meeting you Abraxas thanks for the book." Harrison said politely and hugged him. Tom blanched and stared at his brother. Abraxas returned the hug stiffly and disappeared into the fire place.

Harrison grinned at Tom and showed him the money pouch.

"Let's go Harrison we have more to collect." Tom said with a smirk.

Tom opened the entrance to Diagon Alley and walked a few footsteps away from Harrison. Harrison was trying to take everything in at once. Tom laughed at his brother's awe stuck face and pulled him along.

"Okay Harrison find your next victim I'm going inside that book store okay my snake." Tom said and felt some sort of pride when Harrison beamed at him.

Harrison walked around the Alley looking for somebody naïve and innocent to pounce on. Harrison turned the corner and saw a man with rich robes on.

'Can I do this?' Harrison told himself. He snuck up on the man being light on his feet. He reached up into the tall man's pocket and slipped the money pouch out and walked swiftly away. His heart was racing like he was caught and he instantly got a bad feeling. A hand clamped down sharply on his shoulder.

"I believe you took something that was mine child." A silky voice said from behind him. Harrison turned around slowly and a small gasp escaped his mouth. The man was extremely tall about 6'5, he had loong black hair that was tied at his neck and he reeked of dark magic it was so unlike Dumbledore's. It was pure darkness and it was captivating.

"Your magic is so amazing." Harrison said before he could stop himself. The man raised an eyebrow at him and a smirk graced his lips.

"Come child let me buy you some ice-cream." The man said and Harrison was on his guard.

"No thank-you sir I need to meet my brother at the book store." Harrison said stiffly.

"Child I don't believe you're in any position to say no to my offer." The man said and led Harrison over to the ice-cream stand.

"I want chocolate." Harrison said cheerfully and the ice-cream lady grinned at him and gave him his order.

"It's on the house. You got yourself a beautiful child Lord Flint." The lady said. Lord Flint nodded his head and lead Harrison to a table. He watched the child eat his ice-cream and smirked.

"What's your name child?" Lord Flint asked the child.

"Harrison Riddle." He answered. Lord Flint's eyes narrowed.

"A mud-blood?" He hissed. Harrison's eyes narrowed.

"Don't ever call me that filthy word sir." Harrison growled.

"But that's what you are dear Harrison. I have heard stories from my nephew about you." Lord Flint said.

"Me? Who's your nephew sir because I only met Abraxas about an hour ago? Ohh you must be talking about my brother Tom Riddle he's here if you want to meet him." Harrison said innocently but Lord Flint wasn't fooled by it.

"Oh really how old are you Harrison?" Lord Flint asked.

"Eight sir I'd be nine in August." Harrison said cheerfully. Lord Flint cracked a smile at the child.

"Ha you smiled you like me. So am I off the hook?" Harrison asked.

"Off the hook?" Lord Flint questioned.

"Oh pure-blood. It's a muggle saying. Meaning I'm not in trouble." Harrison said.

"Ah I see yes thanks for the good conversation Harrison. Have a good day." Lord Flint said and Harrison felt somewhat bad about keeping his money but waved goodbye and went to search for Tom.

He found Tom at the book store in a heated argument with some kids about Tom's age. When Harrison got closer he heard what they were saying.

"Riddle your just a mud-blood with no family that's why you're here alone so don't lie." One of the kids said. Harrison was livid and the kid that was speaking flew back and hit a book-shelve.

"How about we take this conversation outside." Harrison said sharply.

"Who is this Riddle your boy-friend?" Another kid taunted and went to help his friend. Harrison smiled sweetly.

"No he's my brother and you must be Lestrange or Nott." Harrison said and clicked his tongue and looked at his brother who glared at him.

"Harrison I don't need you fighting my battles. They're not worth my time or yours but I can take care of myself." Tom snapped at Harrison who flinched and stared at his brother blankly.

"Whatever Tom I don't know why I even try sometimes." Harrison said softy with his head down so anybody can see his tears.

Harrison threw the money pouch at his brother and lifted his head up not who saw his tears.

"I got caught just letting you." Harrison said and walked out the store. Tom growled and followed after his brother. Lestrange and Nott watched the two go and didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Harrison stop acting like a baby." Tom yelled and Harrison stopped.

"No Tom you stop acting like you can shield the world from me you can't. And stop acting like I'm your bloody pet that you can tell to stand down when you feel like it. It's not fair our plan is to be equals not you above me. I have my own brain and my own thoughts I don't need you to protect me either." Harrison yelled back. Tom blinked and stared at his brother.

"Do you hate me Harrison?" Tom asked. Harrison stared at his brother in shock and his tears coming more quickly now and walked back over to his brother.

"How can you ask me that? No I don't hate you. I can never hate you Tom you my only family and I love you. I love that you want me safe but why is it that you can protect me I can't protect you?" Harrison asked and wrapped his arms around Tom's waist.

"Because you're my little brother and that's how it works until you're an adult." Tom said and hugged his brother close and that was the end of their first double sided argument and Tom won but Harrison still felt satisfied.

***********************************NIGTHY********************************************

When the day Tom had to leave came Harrison clung to his brother until he had to go.

"Study hard my little snake. I love you." Tom whispered and kissed Harrison's hair.

"I love you too Tom. Write me?" Harrison whispered.

"Of course little one. Goodbye." Tom said and Harrison was left alone once again.

:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-Back to Hogwarts Year One**

_Parseltongue_

Tom boarded the train alone and sat in an empty compartment. He buried his nose in his potions book and couldn't wait to get back to school. At times Tom wondered if he were different and more open with people would he have friends instead of enemies but he once read you enter the world alone you leave it alone. But now he had to think of Harrison. Harrison would be strong enough in the future physically Tom had no doubt about that, but mentally Harrison will never be strong in that category as Tom. He craved attention and approval and he didn't care who he got it from. Tom constantly praised him so he could get his fix of it, but Tom couldn't keep babying him.

He kept playing back their argument they had in Diagon Alley. Harrison wanted to be treated equal. If he proved himself ready to be treated as such Tom would give him that power but not a second earlier. Harrison was a baby, his baby brother and he didn't need protection from by a baby.

Tom sighed, he knew he was lying to himself Harrison will always be a baby in his eyes no matter how much older he got or how he changes and hopefully Harrison wouldn't hate him for it.

Abraxas took now to show his face. Tom didn't know what to feel towards the Malfoy heir. Abraxas sat across from Tom and didn't speak for a while.

"Hello Tom." Abraxas finally said. Tom stared at him if seemed like hours to Abraxas before Tom spoke.

"Hello Abraxas I see you decided to show your face." Tom said softly and full of command.

"Yes just to let you know your brother is a thief. I didn't even notice him go in my robes he's so sneaky." Abraxas said his eyes moving wildly and Tom narrowed his.

"Malfoy you will stay away from my brother." Tom threatened.

"Or what?" Abraxas countered.

"Or you will meet your end Malfoy. I sure you don't want to play a game with your life. Do you?" Tom said back.

"Riddle you have no idea what you're dealing with. My father will have your head once something happens to me. After all I am the Malfoy heir." Abraxas said. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think of me as an amateur? Do not mess with Harrison, now if that's all you need please take your leave." Tom said calmly trying to keep his temper in check. He didn't need a slip up on the train it would cause to much suspicion. Abraxas took his hint and left quite quickly. Tom growled and returned to his book.

**********************************NIGTHY*********************************************

Tom honestly felt some sort of excitement when classes were started up again. Tom juggled his time between exceling in his classes, perfecting his homework and his personal project. The book Malfoy gave him on heredity potions was a major help not that Tom would ever admit that to the over confident heir.

In DADA was the beginning incident that changed the way his year-mates viewed him. Professor Valery had stepped out the class room for an emergency and pulled in a Gryffindor prefect to watch over her class. Ralph Nott had to be the original and start the taunting.

"Oh Tom your darling brother isn't here to save you now. As you guys know never-react-to-anything Riddle was protected by his little brother and you know what he's a mud-blood too." Nott's statement had almost all the Slytherins laughing, some of the Gryffindor's seemed like they wanted to say something but didn't want to stick up for a snake.

"Ah yes Harrison my hero and if I recall correctly Lestrange was the one knocked into a book-shelf by an eight year old. How do you feel about that? Did you tell mommy and daddy that you were humiliated in public by a mud-blood with no magical education? I think not, you were bested by somebody with a lower status than you and now you're getting bested again. Tell Lestrange do you want revenge on my baby brother or do you want to take it out on me? Either answer you give me you will not win. Choose your enemies correctly because you will not like the outcome of getting on my bad." Tom spoke loudly and clearly to make sure everyone was listening.

Some looked at him with open surprise they expected him to be silent as always but Tom made his point and they will learn he is a threat to be taken seriously. If it had to take injuries and belittling Tom was prepared.

*************************************NIGTHY******************************************

Abraxas Malfoy noticed the changed in the way the first years acted towards Riddle they were starting the respect him and Malfoy made it known that he hadn't shunned Tom when the rest of the house did. Malfoys respected power and Abraxas knew Tom was going to be a somebody.

During breakfast Tom received an owl post and was semi excited to hear from Harrison. He missed his little snake.

Dearest Tom

I'm scared but I know I would get over it. Mr. Cole is dead I'm sorry I know I am not to have blood on my hands until I'm older but it was an emergency. He tried to touch me Tom! He kissed me I think I'm going to be sick just thinking about it but he's gone that's a good thing right? I truly hope that you're not angry with me. I'm cuddled up with Nagini and Morpheus they are protecting me right now. Mrs. Cole is going crazy I think she's going to try to take me to church again. Tom I need you I know I'm being a baby but I'm scared and I'm trying to stay positive but it's not working. That's how we work you know I'm the one who can do anything without regrets and you clean up my mess and keep me safe. I'm safe for now I hope you are well.

With Love

Your little snake

P.S enjoy the picture I thought of you when I did it.

The picture was brutal and it brought a smile to Tom's lips. Harrison's striking face was grinning like a maniac with his thumbs up next to his was Mr. Cole's mangled body. His limbs were twisted is all types of impossible positions. Tom snorted as he reread Harrison's letter of course he's scared he doesn't know how to clean up his mess also Mr. Cole deserves the fate he got. He would never be upset with Harrison for protecting Himself.

"What got you in such a great mood?" Malfoy asked sliding into the seat next to Tom. He handed Malfoy the picture and watched him turn deathly pale. He shuddered and handed it back to Tom.

"Beautiful right" Tom whispered and Malfoy ignored him for once and tried to get that image out his head.

**An it's spring time btw. Almost summer and Tom returns to Harrison **


End file.
